Fluid access into the vasculature of a patient may be necessary, or desirable, for any of several different reasons. In the event, a fluid flow path must somehow be established between an extracorporeal fluid source and the vasculature. Moreover, when an infusion protocol is involved that requires periodic injections, an established fluid access site that can be repetitively used for a sequence of different injections may be required. Establishing such an access site, however, can be problematical.
When a catheter is used to establish a fluid access site into the vasculature of a patient, the catheter itself (i.e. its cannula) is preferably flexible. The flexible catheter, however, needs to first be somehow stiffened so its distal end can be passed through tissue and thus positioned in the vasculature. Typically, this stiffening is accomplished using a stylet that can be selectively inserted into the lumen of the catheter. After the stiffened catheter has been properly positioned in the vasculature, the stylet must then be removed from the catheter to leave the catheter in fluid communication with the vasculature. Preferably, this separation of the catheter from the stylet is accomplished as easily as possible. Furthermore, once the stylet has been removed from the catheter, it becomes necessary to protect the user from inadvertent or accidental “sticks” by the sharp end of the stylet.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safety catheter that can be properly positioned, with its distal end in the vasculature of a patient, to thereby establish a single fluid access site for multiple infusions of a fluid medicament into the vasculature from an extracorporeal fluid source(s). Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety catheter that can, in a single-step operation, be separated from a stiffening stylet with an automatic concealment of the stylet to prevent inadvertent or accidental “sticks” by the sharp end of the stylet. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a safety catheter that is easy to manufacture, is simple to use, and is comparatively cost effective.